A device for improving visibility in a motor vehicle is already discussed in DE 102 53 510. Driver information regarding the course of the roadway and/or regarding objects in the vicinity of the motor vehicle are displayed to the driver of the motor vehicle via a signaling arrangement, for example, a monitor or a head-up display. An infrared-sensitive image-sensor system is provided to detect the course of the roadway, the signals of this system being processed such that relevant markings for delimiting the course of the roadway are faded into the display.